Aki
by Afrieal
Summary: This is the Sado story i've been promising it got lost but it's getting uploaded finally We meet Aki who's from America and likes Saddo has something in common with Ichigo but what is this tie to Ishida as well? t for now may go up
1. Chapter 1

We don't own Bleach (just the characters we add) we also don't own any of the other anime we are swiping concepts from (we will list them when we borrow them) we are making no money from this and crave the occasional review to help us along. _**This is our version of events and could be considered A/U from several points of view please bear with our attempts and be kind when you review all flames will be saved for heating teapots and the occasional weenie roast (we're not mentioning where we get the weenies) **_

A** &**_** R**_

This is a short to try to introduce Aki the original introduction is a bit choppy and didn't fit in as well after I uploaded reminder. Aki is our creation and this takes place a little before the soul society arc. The main story takes place during it I decided not to alter the author's notes so they may not make as much sense. As of the writing of this note I've seen up to episode 150 and hope and pray to see more. Also please PLEASE even if you don't like this chapter read the second one it will get better as I write this I'm having panic attacks because my mom's in the middle of several storms in Oregon and I have family in Vancouver, Washington where a tornado touched down so this is my attempt at keeping busy poor Rysh has been dropping rosehip/hibiscus tea down my throat to keep me calm yes that's why it's in the story.

_**Af created most of these characters and stories after Pappa Tiny's death to help get thru nursing her mum and to deal with not being able to be home. We didn't upload much because of the state of our machines and as we mentioned in the second chapter of "Reminder" her mum's machine is… antiquated. We would like to acknowledge our friends (who know who they are) and several relatives that not only helped us write but gave us computer time and even bought me a cel airtime card to make sure we could work on our stuff. Without you all we would still be just discussing story ideas and not writing them. We also want to thank our Vampyric friends in Chaotica for letting our inner Malcavians out to play you will be missed now that we are back on our side of the mountains. **_

_**Ack I forgot to upload this when it was written the panic of the storms not to mention both of us being sick and now Af has Mono must've done it Sorry Folks. Keep in mind that both of us are working with limited computer time and most of the updates went fzap in Af's flash drive so I'm piecing together the notes and rough typing them out for her while she's down again. **_

A young woman walked into The Urahara shop blinking at the transition from bright sunlight to the dim interior trying and failing to take a deep breath to settle herself, she coughs a bit into a handkerchief.

"Can I help you" came a gentle voice from the gloom. She looked up and standing behind the counter was a tall man his dark hair in braids and his glasses glinting in the dim light.

"Yes Sir" she said quietly "I was told you sell some herbals here I was wondering if you had Burdock seeds or tincture from them or Hyssop, dried or fresh?" she smiled at him sensing his spirit energy and trusting him because of it.

"Well those are western herbs but I may have some in the back. What are they for if you don't mind my asking." He said smiling

"As you saw I have a stubborn cough as much as I trust the medications my doctor gives me I don't like the….disconnection they cause sometimes and when I was in America I studied herbal lore with several wise women. Dr Kirosaki said you might have the herbs I needed." She said smiling a little. "I'm Akiakane (1a) Sakaruazuka most people just call me Aki" (1b)

"Tessai" he said gently. "Would you like a cup of tea I was just about to take a break and have some. I'd love to discuss herb lore with you." He sensed a spike in her spirit pressure and a questioning tendril coming towards him and he smiled down at her not showing any reaction.

"I'd love to Sir." She said smiling back at him. She sensed the good in him and something else something that reminded her of her parents. "

"Jinta, Ururu one of you mind the front I'm taking a break now." He said leading her thru the door at the back of the shop. "What kind of tea would you like I have several blends."

He said as they were settling in the back room (2) "How about rosehip and hibiscus (3) it's soothing and I think you might like the blend."

"That's one of my favorites I…would love some" she said her voice shaking a little. She remembered when she was young her mother telling her that one of her friends from Karakura had often given her rosehip hibiscus tea when he was teaching her healing but she mentally shook her head that was carrying coincidence to far the fact her doctor was an ex-shinigami Taiocho was enough to deal with.

"So why aren't you in school right now? You look to be young enough to be still in High School" he asked as he poured the tea into their cups.

"When I fell ill after my parents died all I had the strength to do was study. I graduated before we moved back here from America. When I recover enough I hope to attend some higher learning courses and possibly become a…"she searched for the proper word for a second, "healer is the closest I can think of to describe what I would like to do." She smiled. "I don't know how to proceed but Dr. Kirosaki thinks if I study to become a nurse first then I should be able to find the path that suits me better later on."

"What have we here Tessai entertaining young ladies when you should be working? Ah Ah" came a voice from the door to the shop. Aki reacted as if shot she hadn't sensed anything behind her and suddenly there was someone behind her she looked up at Urahara her eyes wide her carefully wrought control over her reaitsu slipping a moment causing it to spike before she clamped it down. Urahara's eyes widened a second as he brought his fan in front of his face. "And such a pretty young lady you are I am Kisuke Urahara proprietor of this establishment at your service."

"Aki Sakaruazuka ssir pplleased to meat you" she said standing and bowing to him inside her mind was screeching 'Urahara Taiocho' her father a former shinigami who like Isshin had left to be with the woman he loved had told her of this man. He had told her not to reveal her powers if at all possible because the shinigami still came to him for equipment when they were in this part of the world as they had come to her father in America on occasion when they needed help or a place to stay. She knew she could trust him though some instinct in her heart told her to let things lie for now to reveal more later when the time seemed right.

"So formal, sit drink your tea little one. I was teasing. I'll take over in the shop Tessai you take as long as you need to talk to this young one." The look that passed between the two men was missed by her but Tessai nodded to him smiling. He had not missed the sharp spike in her reaitsu nor the fact she seemed to recognize Urahara's name put this together with the Kirosaki family and it spelled possible trouble.

They spent an enjoyable few hours together discussing different herbs and books until her cel phone rang.

"Moshi- Moshi. Oh Aunt Ari I'm at the Urahara shop I stopped to see if they had the herbs I needed and stayed to talk to one of the gentlemen that works here" she rolled her eyes smiling a bit switching to English with an apologetic glance to him "_No I would sense if he was dangerous… yes I do know who owns this shop. Dr. Kirosaki told me I might find the herbs I wanted here and you know we can trust him right?." _She switched back to Japanese "It's rude to talk in another language like that Aunt Ari I will be home soon I promise. I'm fine it's not that dark and there are no 'Monsters' around here leave it be." She hung up the phone with an annoyed snap. "I apologize Sir please don't take it personally she's overprotective of me since my parents were murdered last year." She said sadly.

"How about I accompany you home so she can meet me and decide for herself if I'm a monster." He said. He had figured out what she meant by monster what she had almost said was Hollow. He knew with Kirosaki running around and with his powers he should keep an eye on her especially with the upswing in activity.

"I don't want to be any trouble. I don't live that far away." She said

"No trouble at all. If you want you could come for tea again and we could discuss herb lore more often." He said with a smile "It would be nice to learn more of the western teachings for herbal lore."

"I'm not that knowledgeable Sir I know very little but I do have several books maybe we could go over them together." She said with a smile. "It would be nice to have more friends here."

"Good lets get you home before dark." He said as they walked out thru the shop and into the afternoon sunlight. "We don't want any monsters catching you."

"Monsters come weather it's day or night Tessai and they leave a hollow feeling no matter what." She said sadly.

He looked at her again and realized her parents must have been killed by a hollow but that left him to wonder just how she knew what they were and what other things she knew. He mentally shrugged his shoulders and decided to discuss this with his friend when he got back.

Okay here's the deal I know Tessai is OOC but I don't know much about him I know he's a tough guy and goofy at times as well but he seems the type to bring in strays when they need a friend as well. The Next chapter introduces Saddo and Aki and gets the story rolling right. As ever click the button and review

(1a) akiakane loosely means red dragonfly according to what I've been told

(1b) Okay I stole that blatantly from Tokyo Babylon snicker 

(2) This is the same room you see everyone meet in with the table and Yourichi inhaling food in after her run in with the espada and she was injured

(3) Rosehip hibiscus is a tea I regularly drink because it soothes the body. I have Asthma and regularly cough for some reason this helps relax me. The other herbs mentioned in the story are also used for cough relief in proper dosages do NOT try dosing yourself with herbals without checking with either a doctor or healing professional if you have chronic problems. Please believe me it can cause trouble


	2. Chapter 2

Con Inspired Crack Fic

We don't own bleach or Sakura-con smile we do now own a few pieces of anime memorabilia and autographs. This Isn't exactly a chapter but it was fun to write

Con Inspired Crack Fic

This is a semi true story inspired by Sakura Con this weekend Rysh and Old Man trekked to the con in Snow (It's not supposed to snow in this town this time of year) Cold Rain and sleet for two of the three days the con happened. Rysh poor girl ended up with a sprained wrist Friday night fixing rice for the next day's lunch (She had a cast iron skillet problem) and got sick Saturday night and had to miss Sunday at the Con. I had to tease her a bit but it's all in fun. I chose the newest character from our fanfics because she's partially based on Rysh's attitude.

Af

_**Okay it was a couple Shinigami and One Espada and they didn't have a mock battle but they did pose for a picture not long after but this is only Inspired it's not the actual story. I came home bouncing cuz I got to meet the guy that does Ikkaku's voice Vic Mignogna at the Con. As well as Za-Kai dressed as Riza Hawkeye (from FMA)**_

_**Rysh**_

Aki was making a bank run for Urahara when she saw the strangest sight she'd ever seen. There were three unranked Shinigami, Ichigo, Kuchki Taiocho and surprisingly enough Unohona Taiocho standing in line peacefully waiting to use the ATM. That wasn't the big shock tho. The shock was that Grimjaw, Luppi and Ulquiorra were just finishing their transactions at the ATM. They walked a little distance and waited patently as the shinigami, Captains and Ichigo finished stowed their cash then as she watched they began what she could only think of as a Mock battle. There were no Cero or Kidou blasts and the Insults were fairly friendly. She pulled out her phone to call the Shoten when 'Ichigo's' wig slipped off and he began cussing in English. She blinked again and she was surrounded by people dressed like game characters as well as characters from everything from Full Metal Alchemist to Astro-boy and everything in between. She whimpered and passed out there on the spot. When she woke up she looked up into her mate's concerned face and said.

"I just had the weirdest dream. I was my Fanfic character Aki and ran into several Shinigami and Espada at an ATM."

"Geesh Rysh" came a voice from the doorway "You should know better than to go out into the rain at the Con at night barefoot then not dry off, you got sick again and Old Man had to take the day off to take care of you. Now about that story that did happen not to long after you met Za-kai near the Dealers room. "

"Hey Af" Rysha croaked with relief. "Thank God I thought I was stuck there… and that was mean what you did to Aki near the end of that fic…"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Don't spill the beans I'm turning this into a crack fic to pick on you.

"Just for that I want the 'Mustang/Elric' t-shirt back" Rysh said groaning as she threw the pillow at the grinning fanfic author.

End

This fic is dedicated to the friends Rysh made at the Con and the staffers that helped Old Man, who is disabled, when he needed to find a place to sit.

Oh and the "Mustang" shirt is one we created and Vic Mignogona signed for Af since she couldn't be there (it had a picture of Ed and Mustang from FMA and said "Mustang & Elric in '08 millions of rabid fans can't be wrong") … I also added "Warning Fanfic Author" on it and Old Man put "Squeeling fangirl" on the back grin it also had and on the sleeve. Interesting what you can do with a color printer iron transfer paper and two strange little yaoi fans isn't it.


	3. Sorry

To our readers:

Due to MASSIVE screw ups beyond our control the fic update will be delayed We're sorry. To make a long story short we finally got the disks transfered to two flash drives our brother kindly offered to print them for us. MISTAKE!! His machine has a problem with the usb ports and fried BOTH flash drives which had our only copies of the updates on them (computer copies our notes are still hand written) the disks got left in another city at Af's 'ka-san's house (we hope) Now it's coming up on the anniversary of a favourite relitive's death and Af's having to travel to be with the rest of the family to keep her 'ka-san from falling to pieces (again) so that's going to delay things a bit more. Her 'ka-san has a computer but only has dial up so it's possible we may be able to update at least one story while she's there maybe more depending on how much free time she has (why male relitives can NEVER help properly is beyond us) again we're sorry.

Ryshandra and Afrieal BTW here is a great resourse somone gave us that might help out the Anime Ficcers (take the spaces out) http : / linear. mv. com/ cgi-bin /j-e/ dict 


End file.
